Love in Unexpected Places
by Michelle1017
Summary: Emily is in Katie's shadow. Naomi is the blonde whose locker is across the corridor and who Emily happens to have a huge crush on. Katie wants to keep Emily away from Naomi after catching them kissing at a party but something happens that could bring the two girls together...
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this idea buzzing around in my head for a while and finally started writing it the other day, I have an outline planned for this story and do have a couple of chapters written. I couldn't decide whether to post this at all but decided to bite the bullet and just stick it up. This chapter isn't very interesting to be honest it is just to get the story going really...**

**Anyway here goes... **

Chapter One

Emily

Another day at Roundview College, same old, same old, well that is all I could think as I walked down the same corridor I always did five days a week. As usual I was following my twin sister; I was always following Katie almost as if I am frightened to step out of her shadow. If you look back over the years it has always been the same. Katie is six minutes older than me and has never let me forget it. I have always been the quiet twin and apparently the sweet loving twin who has always cared about others more then I care about myself. Katie on the other hand is loud, only cares about herself and is quite frankly a bitch. She struts around college as if she owns the place wanting to make sure that everyone notices her, let's just say she absolutely loves being the centre of attention. I however just like to get through each day with as little drama as possible and wanting to be noticed by nobody. Actually that is a slight lie I want one person to notice me, the one person that could make all my dreams come true but deep down however much I would like it to happen I know it won't. 

* * *

><p>Naomi<p>

I guess I can say I have a few close friends at Roundview. I have a knack of not letting anyone close but these few have broken through the walls I have surrounded myself with. I generally keep myself to myself and have always had a pretty carefree life; my mum has never been one of those controlling people who needs to know where I am all of the time. I do enjoy my freedom but sometimes it would be nice to know there were some boundaries in place. I make some effort to be polite to those who try talking to me but I do have an extremely sarcastic side sometimes verging on bitchy. I like to think I have never been in anyone's shadow and never worry about what people think about me. That's the front I like to project to people anyway, truthfully I have just had a lot of practise at making people think I don't give a shit. I have a feeling though that the people closest to me know me well enough to know when something is going on. 

* * *

><p><span>Emily<span>

As I did most days I was standing by my locker as Katie stood flirting with yet another unexpected guy who obviously didn't know what he was letting himself in for. It was nothing new and I often find it easier to let Katie get on with it whilst I hung around waiting. It did however give me the chance to get a good look at the blonde whose locker was just across the corridor. Naomi Campbell is the girl of my dreams, quite literally and the girl I want to be with. I have known since I was 12 that I am gay but that is something I have been carrying on my own. Since I realised myself I knew straight away that I couldn't tell my family. Katie would go mental, my mum would probably disown me and I just don't think dad would understand. My little brother James would most likely think it is fantastic but he was just a little pervert. Anyway I was most definitely enjoying the view until Katie snapped her fingers in front of my face "Earth to Emily."

I blinked and tore my gaze away from the gorgeous blonde across the corridor silently cursing Katie for bringing me out of my daydream. As creepy as it might sound I was enjoying imagining what it would be like to be close to Naomi. "Why do you have to be such an embarrassment?" Katie spat in my face. She didn't even wait for me to reply, I really don't know why I expected anything else to be honest, this was the usual and I didn't see the point even bothering to answer anymore. Today was no different as Katie continued to snap at me "come on bitch we have a class to get to."

I knew I should stand up to her, tell her exactly what I thought about constantly being verbally attacked by her rather than bottling it all up inside. I wanted the internal torment to stop and wanted to step out from her shadow but I didn't know how and I didn't know what my life would be like if I did after all I don't have many friends of my own and the 'friends' I do have are Katie's really and all see me as just the tag along. I took one last glance at Naomi before dutifully following Katie down the corridor my mind occupied with thoughts of Naomi. That is all it would ever be though, my thoughts especially as Naomi didn't even know I exist, oh and there is also the fact she is most definitely straight. 

* * *

><p>I made it through to lunchtime somehow, I honestly have no idea how I manage to do so well with my college work as it tends to be Naomi on my mind these days and that is even worse when she is in the same class because that is when I am even more distracted. I of course have to sit with Katie mainly so she can copy the work that I do but also because she doesn't like to let me too far out of her sight. Anyway back to lunchtime we were sitting at our usual table in the canteen, of course it was a table of Katie's choosing next to the fittest guys in college and that is Katie's quote not mine. I don't mind though as I always managed to get a glimpse of Naomi, I have never made it obvious because if Katie noticed there would be hell to pay and if Naomi noticed I would have some quick thinking to do and some fast talking. My heart skipped a beat as I noticed the blonde walk in for lunch as usual she was with Cook, Effy, Freddie, JJ and Pandora, or as she is more widely known Panda. She really was beautiful, she didn't smile often but when she did her whole face lit up and her blue eyes sparkled. I often felt like I was drowning in her eyes when I got a glimpse of them, they really were gorgeous. I know I sound like a stalker but I couldn't help but notice her after all she is the girl I want to be with even though I know it will never happen. <p>

* * *

><p><span>Naomi<span>

I sat with my friends in the canteen as I usually did with Cook trying it on with any girl that walked past, Effy and Freddie ignoring these feelings for each other as they did on a day to day basis. Panda and JJ were discussing something; I often found it easier not to ask what about. I was trying to focus on what was going on around me but once again I was conscious of the eyes burning into my skin. I knew it was Emily, the quiet one of the Fitch twins. I don't know much about her but recently I have been aware of her eyes on me whenever we have been anywhere near each other, I just don't know why. I was going to find out why though and the perfect opportunity just presented itself as I watched Emily walk out into the corridor on her own for once. I gathered my stuff up and quickly turned to Effy "I'll be back in a bit there is just something I need to do." Before even registering her response I quickly followed Emily out in to the corridor. I spotted her by her locker and walked over "Emily, it is Emily isn't it?"

She looked completely stunned as she turned round to face me nodding her head slowly, she couldn't seem to get any words out. I smiled softly "I… shit I'm just going to come out with this, I've noticed recently you keep staring at me and I was wondering why."

"I… um… I…" he stuttered as a deep blush spread over her face "I wasn't" she finally managed to utter before slamming her locker closed and walking off.

That was just the beginning of my trouble though as I heard Katie Fitch's heels clicking down the corridor behind me "what the fuck did you just say to upset my sister?"

"Nothing" I spat back, I really couldn't understand her, the way she paraded herself around the college and appeared to treat her sister like crap "I asked her a question and she walked away."

"You must have done something" she shouted whilst glaring at me.

I could feel my anger bubbling up inside "well if you are so fucking worried about her why are you standing here shouting at me instead of going after her."

She continued to glare at me "Don't tell me what to fucking do."

"Just fuck off Katie" I spat back at her before turning and walking away from her my thoughts quickly turning back to Emily and hoping she was ok. 

* * *

><p>Two Days Later<p>

Emily

Today was Friday; two days after Naomi had asked me that question in the corridor at college. I haven't been back since that day; thankfully I have successfully fooled my parents into thinking I am ill. I just couldn't go back and risk bumping into her and feeling that embarrassment all over again. Katie has been bringing me work home which you might think was her being helpful and stopping me getting behind but her real reason wasn't quite so nice which she pointed out to me the other day "if I have to do homework then so do you whether you are ill or not." 

* * *

><p>I was lying in bed when I heard the front door slam shut and then the click click of heels up the stairs. I pulled the duvet up and tucked it under my chin quickly closing my eyes wanting to fool Katie into thinking I was sleeping so she would leave me alone. I should have known that was wishful thinking where Katie was concerned though as she barged into my bedroom "wake up bitch there is no time for sleeping."<p>

I slowly opened my eyes "leave me alone Katie I don't feel well."

She rolled her eyes "you might be fooling mum and dad but you're not fooling me, this is all something to do with whatever happened with Campbell the other day and it stops now, it is that party at Effy's tonight and we are going together."

"Can't you go on your own" I groaned "I don't feel like it."

She pulled the cover off me "No you are coming you can't hide forever. Now get up I have a lot of work to do to make you look presentable."

I sighed, as usual I knew I wasn't going to win this battle and Katie did kind of have a point, I couldn't hide forever "I'm not going anywhere dressed like a tart Katie so you can get that idea out of your head."

"Whatever bitch" she spat before marching off in the direction of the bathroom. 

* * *

><p>However many hours later I was downstairs waiting for Katie, apparently due to her having to spend so long on my hair and make-up she would be a few more minutes. Yes I had eventually agreed to let her do my hair and make-up but I had somehow managed to stand my ground with my clothes. I wanted to be comfortable, after all I don't even want to go to the stupid party, and I will only feel comfortable in my own clothes not some tight leopard print thing of my sisters. Talking of leopard print I couldn't help but wonder how Katie and I could be so different as she walked down the stairs towards me in what I can only describe as a leopard print belt rather than skirt and a top that matched and really didn't leave a lot to the imagination. As for her shoes I don't even know how she was managing to walk down the stairs. She looked me up and down and rolled her eyes "why don't you ever make an effort, you could be so pretty if you made some effort."<p>

As usual I just let her insult me, I didn't want to argue with her I just wanted to get tonight over and down with. After a few more insults she marched out the door shouting at me to follow. I glanced in the mirror quickly before leaving, yes I might only be wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a white vest top with a shapely cheque shirt and of course my trusted converse pumps. I looked pretty good in my eyes and surely that is one of the most important things. Now I just had a party to get through… 

* * *

><p>I had been standing in the corner of the room most of the time so far trying to stay out of the way something that wasn't very hard considering nobody notices me anyway. Katie was making her way round the guys in the room, that girl really had no shame. As I watched Katie whore herself around my eyes had fallen upon the blonde I had been trying to avoid for days. She certainly appeared to have completely forgotten I existed all over again and made no effort to come over and speak to me, I guess I didn't have to be so worried after all.<p>

I knew I couldn't watch what was going on for much longer as Naomi danced with Cook, everyone knew who he was and he made no secret about the way he was with women and tonight looked like Naomi might be the next notch on his bedpost if they even made it to the bed. I knew I didn't really have any reason to be jealous; Naomi and I would never be together so she had every right to be happy with who she wanted to be with. Little old me would just have to learn to live with that.

I took a deep breath and walked through to the crowded kitchen, grabbing a bottle of vodka and rushing out into the garden. All I want to do is go home but I knew there was no way Katie would allow that to happen. I spotted a bench at the bottom of garden partly sheltered by trees and I knew I would be well hidden down there. I took a swig from the bottle grimacing slightly as the liquid slipped down my throat, it wasn't something I would normally drink but if it numbed the pain I was feeling at all I didn't care about the taste. I needed to get Naomi Campbell out of my head.

A few gulps later I realised that might be easier said than done as the blonde in question sat next to me, my heart rate increased and I knew I had to try not to sound like a bumbling idiot, she smiled slightly "please don't rush off this time Emily."

I looked straight ahead not daring to look at her "what do you want Naomi? Why do you suddenly want to talk to me, I didn't even know you knew I existed."

"I didn't mean to upset you Emily; I guess I just want to know why you rushed off the other day."

I suddenly felt guilty "I um…" I stuttered "I…I… well you just caught me by surprise I guess and I haven't been staring at you just so you know that. I don't want you to think I'm some kind of weirdo."

She looked a little startled at my sudden outburst "I don't think that Emily. Anyway I thought we could chat for a bit, you know get to know each other a little better. I watch you with your sister sometimes around college and you could do with another friend."

"I don't think Katie would approve but you know who cares, right now it's nice to know someone else knows I exist." I know I sounded surprised but if I am honest I am. I glanced at her "do you not have to get back to Cook, you two looked like you were having a good time."

"Cook and I are just friends; you know what he is like."

I tried to hide my smile at hearing her say that but I obviously didn't do a very good job as she nudged me "what you smiling at?"

I felt my cheeks flush "oh nothing." I held the vodka bottle up and even surprised myself with the amount I had drunk "Must be this affecting me."

"Ok" she sounded a little unsure and I'm pretty sure she didn't swallow my lie but thankfully she changed the subject "so Emily what are you doing here, it's not like you to be at a party."

My heart beat quickened again as the realisation dawned on me, she did notice me around, she did know I existed. I knew I couldn't read too much into it though. I gulped "Oh Katie made me come, I didn't want to be here but when my sister decides something is going to happen I find it is easier to go with the flow rather than start an argument."

She smiled "from what I have seen of your sister I can imagine that to be true, she comes across as being rather high maintenance."

I couldn't help but laugh "That is one way to describe her." I took another drink from the bottle before passing it to Naomi "she does have a softer side sometimes not that many people will ever see that."

Naomi passed me the bottle back and I took another drink even though I knew I had already had more than enough. The more I sat talking with Naomi the more the vodka gave me a false sense of confidence. I turned to pass the bottle back to her and she caught my gaze, before I knew what I was doing my lips were pressed to hers. She looked a little surprised when I pulled back but that didn't stop me making an even bigger fool of myself. "I lied earlier, I guess I have been staring at you but not in a creepy way, in an I like you way." I looked straight at her trying to read what she was thinking, the silence was making me nervous as she looked back at me. Quickly she dropped her eyes from mine and looked at my lips subconsciously licking her own. I knew I might never have this chance again so I took my opportunity and pressed my lips to hers again. If felt so fucking amazing and what made it even more amazing was the face Naomi's lips were responding to mine. I never ever dreamed this could happen.

My heart skipped a beat and I never wanted this moment to end, that as I was about to find out was not going to be my choice when I heard Katie screaming next to me "what the fuck do you think you are doing to my sister?"

She pulled away from me as I uttered "It's nothing Katie, it was…"

Katie didn't let me finish what I was saying she just turned back to Naomi as she dragged me off the bench "You fucking stay away from my sister you lezzer. Emily is not like that and she doesn't need you forcing yourself on her."

I tried to speak but Katie stopped me as she dragged me across the garden. I resigned myself to the fact she was not going to listen to me "we're going home I don't want that lezzer anywhere near you." I quickly looked back at Naomi just wanting to be back with her. I couldn't help but notice how angry she looked and I knew I had probably just fucked everything up and all because I didn't have the courage to stand up to my sister and admit who I really was.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was feeling incredibly lazy tonight and couldn't be bothered to put my laptop on but gave in pretty quickly to some bribery on twitter lol, this one is for you marsupial1974 although by the end of this I will be in hiding. All I can say is sometimes things need to happen... **

**Thank you for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites, I am enjoying writing this and have lots of ideas for the rest of the story. **

**Anyway here goes...**

Chapter Two

Two Days Later

Emily

I have been hiding under the covers in my room all weekend feeling absolutely miserable, the look on Naomi's face when Katie dragged me away haunting me, she looked so angry. The kiss had been amazing; the shocks that had run through my body made me feel so alive. I had finally felt myself for once in my life and I finally had the girl I had wanted for so long in my arms just to have her ripped away again. Katie has certainly made her displeasure known over the weekend, she spent a lot of her free time shouting through my bedroom door because I refused to let her in, anyway apparently I have completely embarrassed her and she is going to have to explain everything to her friends on Monday to save face. Why can't I just find the strength to stand up to her and tell her exactly how I really feel and who I really am.

Dad has been pretty worried about me, I told him I must just have some virus or something and that I would be ok in a few days after some rest. He swallowed it, well appeared to, I'm not entirely sure he really believed me. He had just brought me up a bowl of soup joking that I could eat it because it was from a tin and not made by mum. He still looked so concerned and had commented about me maybe needing to see a doctor as I didn't look much better. Thankfully he hadn't pushed me when I had been reluctant and once he had left me alone again I felt guilty about lying to him and thoughts of Naomi once again crept into my mind and the feel of her soft lips caressing mine sent shivers down my spine all over again. I pushed the soup aside the thought of eating it making me feel sick, I knew I should try to put dads mind at rest after all it isn't his fault he has a screwed up daughter, but instead I buried myself under the covers wanting to block everything out. 

* * *

><p>The next thing I knew it was Monday morning and Katie was banging on my bedroom door "open this door bitch or I will break it down, you have been hiding for long enough."<p>

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times letting my eyes adjust to the light streaming through my curtains. Katie was still hammering on the door and I knew she would follow through with her words and break the door down if I didn't let her in. I slid the lock on the door before jumping back into my bed. Katie marched straight into my room her hands on her hips as she towered over me "why aren't you ready for college?"

"Because I'm not going" I spat back

She continued to glare at me "Yes you are I am not going to let her ruin your life. She will not get anywhere near you again, I will be by your side all day and I will make sure of it plus I am not having any more embarrassment."

"That's not what I want…" I tried to explain.

I was cut off by Katie as usual not listening to anything I had to say "you have got to show everyone at college that you are above all of this, who knows what that lezzer Campbell has been saying about you. You have got to show everyone that it is all lies."

"It's not lies" I whispered quietly to myself knowing Katie wouldn't hear me over her ranting.

She pulled the covers away from me "now get up and get yourself ready. We have a united approach to put up."

"Fine" I sighed knowing it was easier to just give in and as usual give her exactly what she wanted. 

* * *

><p>I kept my head down as I walked down the corridor towards my locker with Katie by my side. I glanced across at Naomi who was talking to Effy beside their lockers and her eyes fixed on mine. I could instantly see they were still full of anger directed at me. Katie glared at the gorgeous blonde "stay away from my sister lezzer or I won't be responsible for my actions."<p>

"Oh fuck off Katie" Naomi spat back showing her fiery side and obviously trying to show Katie she wasn't going to pay any attention to her.

I grabbed Katie's arm and pulled her away not wanting Katie to insult Naomi anymore "leave it Katie."

She glared at me as I opened my locker "I will not leave it, she threw herself at you and I am not letting her get away with that. I won't stop until the whole college knows what she is."

"Katie…" I tried "Look it was…"

She cut me off "Don't try and defend her Emily. Now come on let's go." She grabbed my arm and started to pull me away, I took one last glance at Naomi before she disappeared from my view. I know she saw me looking but didn't acknowledge me at all. I knew she was still angry and would be for a while.

I felt miserable for the whole day, every time I saw Naomi my heart ached, I remembered what it felt like to have her lips pressed against mine and wanted to be able to feel like that all over again. I knew it would never happen again though, Katie had made sure of that and was continuing to make sure of it with her lezzer jibes every time she saw Naomi. 

* * *

><p>Naomi<p>

In a way I feel sorry for Emily, she comes across as being a nice girl but she is always being told what to do by her sister and she never stands up to her, it's like she is completely overshadowed by her. That is why we are in the mess we are in now. Anyway as much as I feel sorry for Emily I am also so angry with her for everything at the moment. I can't walk down the corridor without being yelled at by Katie, don't get me wrong I am not bothered by what Katie is actually yelling at me, I know who I am and my friends know who I am.

However angry I may be feeling though I can't help but keep thinking back to the kiss we shared a few days ago, it felt good, in fact strangely good, her lips were so soft against mine and she certainly knew what she was doing with those said lips but I am not gay. On top of all that I really enjoyed chatting to Emily, I'd never chatted to her before but I got a glimpse of the girl she was away from her sister, she is kind and funny and she is interesting, not completely shallow like that bitch of a sister of hers.

But thinking back to the situation at the moment with Katie and Emily, I really need to talk to Emily but I also knew I needed to do it away from Katie. I don't even want to think about what Katie would do if she found me with Emily again. I knew I just needed to strike at the right moment. 

* * *

><p>That moment came at the end of the college day. Katie was standing by the lockers with her tongue down some guys throat and Emily was obviously hanging around waiting for her so they could go home. I indicated to her to come and talk to me and to say she looked surprised was an understatement. She glanced at Katie before back at me looking rather unsure. Suddenly she blurted out "I'm going to the toilet Katie, I'll be back in a minute."<p>

I don't think Katie even acknowledged that her sister had spoken but at least I was getting my chance to make a few things clear with Emily. It was a little awkward between us to begin with but thankfully the bathroom was empty. It was Emily that spoke first "this will have to be quick, if Katie comes looking for me… well you know."

She was definitely nervous "this won't take long Emily I just need you to know that Friday night was a mistake and you also need to know that I am not gay."

She looked a little surprised and I was about to walk away, I had said everything I needed to but she obviously had other ideas as she showed a burst of confidence "that's not the impression you gave." She stepped closer to me "the kiss was good you can't deny that."

My breath hitched as she took another step forward "it was ok" I lied.

I'm sure she could tell I was lying, for fucks sake I hadn't even convinced myself with that statement. My eyes flicked to her hips and back to her eyes and subconsciously licked my own lips. Suddenly Emily took her chance and I found myself pushed up against the wall as her lips crashed against mine. I responded to the kiss I couldn't help myself it felt so good. Eventually I pushed her off as my brain kicked in "Emily we can't do this. I am not gay and this will never happen again."

Her face fell and I could see the hurt in her eyes. She walked away and opened the door before turning back to me "we will see Naomi, we will see."

Her words registered with my brain as she disappeared from my view. "Shit" I whispered to myself and it suddenly dawned on me that I had to do something drastic to make Emily see that I am being serious when I say I'm not gay. 

* * *

><p>Friday night soon came round again and Effy, Cook, Freddie and I were all going out tonight. I don't go out often but it was all part of my plan. I had spent all week flirting my way round college, snogging random guys, basically I was behaving exactly like Katie Fitch all to try and get the message through to Emily. During the week she had been doing her best to show anything I did wasn't bothering her. Katie was being her usual self and insulting me, she just couldn't decide whether I was a 'lezzer' or a 'slut'. Anyway Effy and I had overheard Katie dictating to Emily and as usual not listening to anything her sister had to say in return. The long and short of it though was that Katie was also dragging Emily out tonight as well to find her a 'nice boyfriend'. Katie obviously just wanted to put a stop to the rumours circulating around the college and making 'her' look bad. Effy had decided that we had to go out as well and find me a hot guy to really get the message across to Emily. <p>

* * *

><p><span>Emily<span>

Katie was plastering my face with make-up ready to go out tonight, she had already done my hair and forced me into a dress I didn't want to wear, quite frankly it made me look like a right slut. I don't even want to go out tonight but I have long realised that when Katie has an idea in her head there is no point arguing. Naomi has basically spent her week whoring herself around college trying to get her point across to me. I have done my best to ignore what she is doing and attempt to show her that I am not bothered but really it is tearing me up inside and I feel like my heart is being ripped into shreds.

Once Katie had finished making me look acceptable, her words not mine, I went downstairs whilst she finished getting ready. Thankfully mum and dad were out so I grabbed the bottle of vodka I had hidden in the cupboard earlier and poured myself a glass, if I had to go through this I was going to do it drunk. I slumped down onto one of the dining room chairs really feeling completely fed up as I poured one vodka after another. When Katie did eventually come downstairs she rolled her eyes before taking the bottle from me and dragging me out the front door. As we walked towards the club Katie was chewing my ear off as usual, I can't say I was really listening but I did catch "I don't want you fucking embarrassing me tonight."

I chose to ignore her, I didn't care if I did embarrass her, I didn't care about much at the moment except getting completely drunk and forgetting all about Naomi Fucking Campbell. 

* * *

><p>I was happily propping up the end of the bar with one shot of vodka after another not caring that the room was beginning to spin. Everything suddenly came into focus though when I spotted the blonde I was trying to forget a little further around the bar. I suddenly felt very sober as her eyes fixed on me, she was obviously as surprised to see me as I was her, little did I know it was all planned to make me even more miserable that I already was. As Naomi ordered a couple of drinks from the bar a tall guy with dark hair walked up behind her and circled his arms around her waist, she turned in his arms and may as well have sucked his face off the way she was kissing him. I ordered another five shots from the barman and drank them one after the other not caring how I would feel later. I watched as Naomi dragged whoever he was onto the dance floor and was practically grinding against him. I ordered another five shots and again they were gone within 30 seconds. I'm not normally one for drinking vodka neat but it was definitely numbing the pain a little tonight. I looked over to Naomi again; I was obviously determined to torture myself as I watched her continue to grind against whoever he was as she thrust her tongue down his throat. It made me feel physically sick. The night was going to get worse though as Katie walked towards me with some guy in toe. As she approached she must have got a fair idea of how much more I had, had to drink "for fucks sake Emily why can't you just be normal for once."<p>

I rolled my eyes "fuck off Katie I'm not in the mood."

She pushed this poor guy in front of me "I have brought Joshua here over to meet you so why don't you be nice, you need a nice guy in your life and one to give you a good seeing to."

I felt the anger bubbling up inside me most probably fuelled on by the alcohol "No Katie, I don't need a nice guy and even if I fucking did I am capable of finding my own."

A flash of anger crossed Katie's face and Joshua tried to walk away but she stopped him "well you obviously can't, look at you Emily you're a mess, now why don't you give him a chance."

"No" I shook my head "No, I've had enough Katie; there is only one person I want." I glanced across at Naomi and I saw what I was trying to say register on Katie's face.

She turned to me "don't be stupid Emily."

I tried to walk away but she grabbed my arm "Emily I'm warning you."

"Fuck off Katie" I spat back at her everything finally getting on top of me, the room was spinning and all I could focus on was Naomi with the guy she had picked up. I pulled my arm from her grip and ran towards the exit. I literally flew through the door just needing to escape as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I could hear Katie shouting behind me and I knew I couldn't stop, I couldn't listen to any more of the shit that was coming out of her mouth, I needed to find some strength and finally stand up to her. 

* * *

><p><span>Naomi<span>

I could see the hurt all over Emily's face as she downed shot after shot at the bar but I couldn't stop now, Effy had put this plan in place and I needed to make sure Emily knew nothing could ever happen between us. I had seen her arguing with Katie at the bar even though I had tried not to pay any attention, however as soon as I saw her run out something inside made me need to know that she was going to be ok. I noticed Katie going after her shouting abuse at her as usual but Emily just kept on running as Katie and I followed her.

I heard the scream from my own throat as headlights came speeding down the road, the road Emily was currently running over. I screwed my eyes shut not able to watch what was about to happen. I heard Katie scream "noooooo" and I forced my eyes open to see Emily's body bounce off the car bonnet and fall to the floor with a crash. My body was frozen to the spot and everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Katie rushed over to her sister crying.

I never thought I would see Katie Fitch crying but then I never thought I would see Emily Fitch's body lying limp in the middle of the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been sitting this afternoon trying to decide if I am feeling nice or not which in turn was the deciding factor in whether I posted this today or not. Anyway I decided I had better come out of hiding and post it after the cliffhanger I left, I think I might be going back into hiding after this one as well to be honest. I haven't forgotten about Time for Love I promise I just seem to be finding it easier to write this story at the moment. **

**I want to say thank you for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites :-) **

**Anyway here goes...**

Chapter Three

Naomi

I couldn't believe what was happening right in front of me, my whole body felt numb. I could hear the sirens in the distance, thank fuck someone had thought to call her an ambulance. After all I hadn't. I couldn't think of anything right now and Katie was clinging to her sister's hand, tears streaming down her cheeks as she begged her to wake up, something Emily was not doing. I couldn't take my eyes off her limp body just lying there in the middle of the road. Finally the ambulance arrived shortly followed by the police who quickly cordoned off the area. I could hear the paramedics talking to one another as they began trying to treat Emily but I couldn't make out what they were saying, everything was still pretty much a blur to me. I was watching everything that was going on silently praying that Emily would be ok when I felt arms around me. I just assumed it would be the guy I had been horribly leading on in the club and was about to scream at him to leave me the fuck alone but then I heard Cook's voice behind me "what's happening Blondie?"

I turned in his arms and suddenly the tears sprung from my eyes slowly soaking his shirt. He held me close until I somehow managed to get myself under control. I know he had probably worked out what had happened by now but my words still stumbled out "Emily… she, she was in the road and the car, the car hit her."

We both looked over as the paramedics transferred Emily onto a spinal board and loaded her into the back of the ambulance. Katie jumped in with her and the sirens disappeared into the distance again this time taking Emily with them. I turned to Cook "I need to get to the hospital."

He nodded "ok"

We were about to move and find a taxi when one of the police officers came over "excuse me; I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

I shook my head in a daze "I've got to get to the hospital; I need to see if Emily is ok."

"I understand that" the officer acknowledged "I will only take up a couple of minutes of your time." I nodded reluctantly and the officer continued "did you see what happened miss?"

"Campbell" I replied "and yes. I came out the club seconds behind Emily and her sister Katie and the car came out of nowhere speeding down the road and" I could feel the tears forming again "and she didn't stand a chance of getting out of the way."

"Ok Miss Campbell" he said sympathetically "just one more question and you can go to your friend "do you see the driver of the car here?"

I turned in the direction of the car "he was stood just over…" I trailed off realising he was no longer by the car that had knocked Emily over. I quickly scanned the area and he was nowhere around "I guess he's done a runner."

The officer nodded slightly "Ok thank you Miss Campbell, we will be in touch if we need any more information from you." He looked to Cook "Did you see any of this sir?"

Cook shook his head still holding me tightly "No I was inside when it happened. I only came out to see where Blondie here had got to."

The officer noted everything down including contact details in case further information was needed and then we were free to make our way to the hospital.

* * *

><p>We knew Emily would have been taken straight into A&amp;E and as soon as Cook and I burst through the double doors into the department we saw Katie sitting alone in the corner her cheeks stained with tears and worry set deep into her eyes. I rushed over to her not expecting a great reaction but I didn't care I just wanted to know how Emily was "Katie how is she?"<p>

The worry in Katie's eyes quickly turned to anger "what do you fucking care, my sister has been run over and it is all your fault. Now get the fuck out of here."

Cook stepped up beside me "Come on Katie that's a bit harsh you can't blame Naomi for this, she is worried sick about Emily and we are not going anywhere until we know how she is."

"Fine" Katie snapped "but just fucking leave me alone." She sat back down and Cook and I joined her with Cook in the middle to try and keep the peace. Katie glanced round him for a second the hatred still in her eyes "I will never forgive you for this lezzer."

I didn't retaliate it was neither the time or the place I just rested my head on Cook's shoulder and sighed deeply "she's right you know Cook it is my fault she saw me with that guy and I knew how hurt she was but I continued with what I was doing not giving a shit about her feelings. I am such a cow."

Cook hugged me tightly "Don't beat yourself up so much Blondie, you were doing what you thought was right and anyway I'm sure that wasn't the only factor that caused tonight's events." He glared at Katie and I couldn't help but notice she looked ever so slightly guilty at his words. I decided not to push things at the moment but I would have it out with Katie Fitch one of these days soon and find out what else had been going on. 

* * *

><p>We all sat in silence from that moment only looking up when someone walked through. Eventually one of the doctors came out to us, it felt like it had been hours but in reality it wasn't that long at all "are you the family of Emily Fitch?"<p>

Katie stood up "I'm her twin; my parents are on the way. Is she ok doctor?"

I could tell it wasn't brilliant news from the expression on his face "Miss Fitch's condition is very serious, she has a number of broken ribs, one of which has punctured a lung. She also has a broken leg and numerous cuts and bruises. We also suspect she has internal bleeding so we are taking her up to theatre as a priority to find and hopefully stop the bleed and at the same time we shall repair the damage to the lung. Thankfully she does not have any head injury so that is some good news."

Katie nodded "is she going to be ok doctor that is all I need to know."

"We will know more after the surgery. I will ensure you are kept updated." With that he turned and walked away again leaving us all numb with the news he had just delivered.

Cook kept his arm around my shoulder and slipped his other around Katie and for once she didn't kick up a fuss. She just let herself be comforted as we all waited for further news on Emily's condition. 

* * *

><p>Time seemed to crawl by so slowly as we all sat in silence. Two worried people came rushing through the same double doors Cook and I had not so long ago; they had a younger boy with them who rushed towards Katie. She hugged him and then the man and women behind him who I could only assume were Emily's parents. Katie quickly updated them with everything we knew and they both just about collapsed onto two nearby chairs clinging to each other in hope that their youngest daughter was going to be ok.<p>

As time still passed us by we were all beginning to get restless. I hate waiting I always have but something inside me just needed to know how Emily was and I could only hope that she was going to be ok. I wanted to apologise to her for everything and want to show her I can be a better person and hopefully a friend to her.

Emily's parents who had introduced themselves as Rob and Jenna had obviously assumed Cook and I were Emily's friends and Katie had glared in our direction basically warning us not to say anything to be the different. It was Rob who stood up first "I can't take much more of this waiting; I need to know if my little girl is ok."

Jenna stood up next to him and took hold of his hand "they will tell us when they know anything. Let's go and get some drinks for everyone, break the waiting a little." 

* * *

><p>We watched them walk away and I could see how much Katie was struggling to hold everything together. It was at times like these I was thankful Cook could tell what I was thinking from just a look "come on James junior let's go find some food, I don't know about you but I'm fooking starving."<p>

I took a deep breath as I found myself alone with Katie, it was awkward but we needed to talk "She will be ok Katie, your sister strikes me as a fighter."

"What the fuck do you know, in fact what the hell are you still doing here?" she spat back.

I had known this wasn't going to be easy but I needed to push this, Katie and I needed to clear the air. I definitely didn't want Emily to be in the middle of fighting when she woke up "I'm here because I want to know how Emily is. I want her to know I'm sorry."

She looked surprised "so you admit this is all your fault."

I took a deep breath "I will admit some of this is my fault I shouldn't have been behaving how I have this past week. I have seen how much it has been hurting Emily but I needed her to see, well let's just say I had a point to prove to her."

"I know what you're getting at Campbell and my sister is not gay, you put all those ideas in her head and now she is paying the price because you've turned on her now." Her voice faltered slightly and I couldn't help but wonder whether I was getting near the truth with all this.

"Katie" I started "Ok I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer truthfully."

She nodded "Ok"

I took another deep breath knowing this wasn't going to go down well "Ok when we were all at the club I know Emily was on a mission to get drunk but what do you think the final straw was that made her run out like that?"

A hint of anger flashed across her face "she had, had enough of watching you all over that guy and I know you know just how much you were hurting her."

I know about that Katie and I will make sure she knows how sorry I am but I said I wanted the truth" I paused a second "It may have looked like I was too busy enjoying myself but I saw everything."

"Ok, ok" Katie sighed "she finally stood up to me telling me who she wanted when I tried to throw a guy at her and then she ran and well we all know what happened next."

"I know" I whispered a hint of sadness "but Katie think back to what you have told me, what do you think those words are telling you?"

She thought for a moment and I faintly heard the whisper "shit" she looked at me "it's really true isn't it?"

"What's true Katie?" I asked needing her to say the words so I knew she fully understood.

"Emily's gay" she whispered. I nodded but gave Katie the time she needed "I guess I've known for a while really but didn't want to accept it. I thought it would reflect badly on me."

I did something then that I never thought I would do and hugged Katie "You're different people Katie and you need to let Emily be herself."

"I know" she agreed quietly and somewhat reluctantly. It was then that her parents came back. Katie glanced at me "Not a word to either of them, ok."

I nodded "They won't hear it from me."

Jenna handed us both a coffee before sitting opposite us with Rob again. I took a sip of my coffee and almost spat it back out again when I heard Katie speak next to me "Thank you Naomi, I mean for being here. It will mean a lot to Emily when she wakes up." She stopped "Well if she wakes up."

"Hey" I said sharply "Your sister is going to wake up and be back with you in no time." 

* * *

><p>We continued to sit waiting for news but there was a lot less tension in the air. I was surprised that Katie actually admitted that deep down she knew Emily was gay. I guess sometimes it takes a tragedy like this to make you think and actually admit you have been wrong. I took another sip of my coffee, it really did taste shit but it was better than nothing. I kept glancing at the clock realising that a few hours had passed since Emily was taken up to theatre; surely we were due an update soon. Katie was getting restless next to me "you want to go and get some fresh air?"<p>

She nodded and we stood to go outside just as the doctor came through. We all stood up and surrounded him. Rob was the first to ask what we all wanted to know "how is my daughter doctor?"

"I'm sorry you haven't been updated sooner but it was touch and go for a while during surgery." My heart skipped a beat as I listened to him continue "but she has come through it all. She is being moved to intensive care and her condition is critical but stable. We have her in a drug induced coma and the next 24-48 hours will be key."

A tear slipped from Katie's eye "can, can we see her?"

"Yes" the doctor answered "but only family at this stage and only one person at a time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Again I am going to apologise for it being a while since updating this, went through a bit of a bad period at work and I didn't have the energy to write anything or the time. Anyway here is the next chapter finally and I am currently working on chapter five but have got a little bit stuck, hopefully I will finish it soon. **

**Thank you for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites it means a lot and I am really enjoying writing this. **

Chapter Four

Naomi

It has been about 12 hours since Emily was moved to intensive care although it seems like it has been 120 hours. I can honestly say I have never known time pass so slowly. I just want to be able to see Emily and tell her how sorry I am. I can't stop thinking about how stupid I have been, why did I have to keep pushing the poor girl. I didn't have to go as far as I did to prove things to her. I could have just talked to her again; she comes across as being an intelligent girl and would have understood. Now though because I had to be my usual selfish self Emily is lying in intensive care with tubes to support her breathing and all sorts of fluids and medications being pumped into her. I've not been to see her obviously as it is still family only but there have been times I have watched her through the window of her room, her body looks so lifeless except the gentle movement of her chest up and down in a slow rhythm. Her leg is in a pot and the skin that can be seen is covered in bruises and various sized cuts. I already feel so guilty about everything but every time I find myself standing there watching her the guilt sets in even more.

Her mum and dad have been lovely; they have kept me up to date with how Emily is even though nothing has changed with her. If only they knew the truth about what had really happened, I don't think they would have been so nice to me if they did. Katie and I even seem to be managing to tolerate each other, we both knew Emily needed us all to stick together and not be fighting. It's interesting actually, I have found a new respect for Katie Fitch over these long hours, she has shown a much softer side to her personality and I have watched as she become the strong one that has been holding her family together. She is the one telling her mum and dad to stay strong when they break down in tears and she is the one who has sat with her little brother who is obviously struggling with all of this and told him that Emily is going to be ok and fighting with him again at home before he knows it even though I'm not sure she believes it herself. She is so scared she is going to lose her twin sister and I can see that but she is trying so hard to hide it from everyone else. 

* * *

><p>Cook left a couple of hours ago, I don't think he was happy about leaving me in the state I was but I eventually made him realise that I would be ok and anyway even if I wasn't I didn't want him getting bored, he didn't even know Emily. I momentarily forgot that even I didn't know Emily really; I was just as much of an intruder. He must have either been to see Effy as soon as he left or called her and updated her on everything that had happened as it wasn't long before she turned up here. I had been sitting in the waiting room biting my finger nails running over everything that had happened again and again. Every time I closed my eyes I saw it all happen again as if it was that exact moment all over again. I hadn't even heard the door open when Effy came in, I jumped when she had sat down next to me and said my name softly "Naomi" she paused "you look terrible."<p>

I turned to look at her "yeah, I wonder if I look as terrible as I feel."

"It's not your fault Naomi" she said quietly "you should go home and freshen up and then maybe come back another day."

"No" I shook my head "I can't leave Effy I need to know she is going to be ok."

She rested her hand on my knee "Naomi you can't give her false hope, if she wakes and knows you're here everything will have been a waste of time. You need to go home and let her be with her family they are the ones that will take care of her now."

I could feel the anger bubbling inside of me and that mixed with the guilt and the upset finally exploded the ticking time bomb "fuck you Effy, how dare you come here and say something like that to me. You were fucking right with one thing though, maybe it isn't my fault, it's yours everything is your entire fucking fault. If you hadn't come up with that stupid plan none of this would have happened because she may not have got so off her face and upset and then run and well you know the fucking rest."

I finally stopped shouting at her and the tears won their battle. I collapsed to my knees breaking down in tears everything suddenly overwhelming me. Effy crouched next to me and pulled me into a hug something she rarely did. She whispered softly "its ok Naomi, everything is going to be ok. Emily is going to wake up and you will have a chance to talk to her."

I took a few deep breaths trying to get the tears under control "I'm sorry Effy, I shouldn't have said all that I know you were only trying to help me with that plan and I chose to go along with it. It is all my fault and I just need to accept that."

Effy stood up and helped me up with her so we were back on the chairs "you need to stop beating yourself up Naomi. If we are all completely honest with ourselves we all have a part to play in the blame game, we have all played our part. I should apologise to you for what I said earlier I shouldn't have said that. Everything happens for a reason though Naomi so we will just have to see what happens next."

"I can't help but beat myself up Eff I feel so fucking guilty, I know everyone keeps telling me it's not my fault but I can't shake it off. Even Katie and I chatted whilst Emily was in theatre and she admitted the part she played in tonight's events." I deliberately left out everything about Emily being gay it wasn't my place to share that with anyone. Emily deserved the chance to tell anyone she wanted to know in her own time. "She just needs a friend Effy, she needs someone to stand in the corner with her, you know help her realise she can step out from Katie's shadow and be the person she was born to be. You know that night in the garden when we kissed, when all this trouble fucking started, we talked and I found myself wanting to just sit and talk to her for hours. If it hadn't been for Katie I think we could have been really good friends. Instead look what happened."

"You'll get your chance to talk to her again and you never know something good might just come out of this mess and you may just get that new friend." Effy always knew what to say to make me feel that little bit better however down I might feel.

Anyway Effy finally left me to it about an hour ago, she did try to get me to go home again even just for an hour but there was no way I was leaving until Emily was awake and out of intensive care. 

* * *

><p>I was still in the waiting room, James was sat in the corner with his dad asleep, Katie had gone to get some air and Jenna was with Emily, there still hadn't been any news as I slowly sipped another disgusting cup of what is apparently coffee. I can feel the tiredness creeping through my body more and more but I was determined not to give in to it. Everyone in the room looked up when the door opened hoping it would be the doctor with some good news. Once again though I was disappointed when it was Jenna that came in, she glanced at me before turning her attention to her family "Katie is sitting with Emily now so we can take James home for a while, I know Katie won't leave her and she will ring if there are any changes whilst we're gone."<p>

Rob smiled slightly, I could see how tired and worried her was, it was to be expected really the whole family has been taking it in turns to keep a vigil by Emily's bedside "Ok love, you look like you could do with a rest yourself."

"I think we all could" she replied equally as concerned about her husband.

Rob nudged James awake "Come on son let's go home for a while."

"Is Emily awake?" he asked sleepily.

"No son" Rob shook his head "there has been no change yet but Katie is with her."

James seemed to accept this, it was obvious he loved his sister and just wanted to her to be ok. He walked with his dad towards the door as Jenna glanced over to me once again "I'll follow you down Rob." He acknowledged what she had said as she came over to sit with me "you should go home for a while to Naomi. Emily will still be here later."

I shook my head "No I'm fine I can rest later on here. I will only worry even more at home and anyway I don't think I will get much rest as every time I close my eyes I see it all happen again."

She seemed to understand what I was saying "Ok but you take care of yourself to. Can I bring anything back for you?"

I smiled "I will and if you don't mind a decent coffee wouldn't go amiss."

"Ok" she laughed "I think I can manage that." She stood up to leave but turned back to me before opening the door "thank you Naomi for being here, Emily is lucky to have you as a friend."

Thankfully she left quickly and missed the tears that fell from my eyes; she wouldn't be saying that if she knew the fucking truth. All I could hope was that when Emily did wake up she would give me the chance to be her friend and then it would be me that is the lucky one. 

* * *

><p>Another hour passed by slowly without any change and I needed to stretch my legs a bit as I was getting restless. I found myself walking in the direction of Emily's room; I stopped outside once more and looked in. Katie was sitting by her side holding her hand as she talked to her. Emily still looked the same as she had last time I found myself standing in this position. Katie must have realised I was stood there and looked over to the window before turning her attention back to her sister. After about a minute she stood up and kissed her forehead, I saw her lips move but couldn't make out what she had said. The next thing I knew she was stood beside me "what you still doing here?"<p>

"You know why Katie" I rolled my eyes "I thought we were over this."

"Yeah sorry" she muttered "I guess the stress is getting to me."

"I wish she would just wake up" I said quietly knowing how she felt "at least then I can tell her how sorry I am and just hope she gives me the chance to make it up to her."

Katie raised her eyebrows and I could only guess what she was thinking, I nudged her laughing slightly "not like that."

Katie smiled "well we know that's what Emily wants."

"I won't lead her on Katie I promise. As I have tried to say I am not gay although the two kisses we've shared were pretty amazing." I could see Katie was over thinking and I wanted to nip it in the bud "I just hope she gives me the chance to be her friend."

"I'm sure she will" she replied quietly "you know the police came to talk to me earlier to see what I knew. I couldn't really tell them anything much but they did also mention that they were still looking for the driver but they needed to take finger prints and any other evidence from the car to find out who they were as it was a stolen car that was being driven."

A flush of anger shot through me "I hope they lock him up and throw the key away when they find him. I don't understand how anyone can run someone over like that and then disappear. They should face up to what they have done."

"If I ever get hold of them they will regret it forever" she spat angrily "but for now we just need to wait for Emily to wake up so we can both apologise to her and then take things from there."

"Yeah" I replied quietly.

We stood together in silence for a few minutes just watching Emily breathe with help. It was Katie that broke the silence "do you want you go sit with her for a while?"

I must have looked confused "I can't, isn't it still family only?"

She nodded "yeah it is but I think you need this. If anyone says anything I will just tell them you are a cousin or something. Let's just hope they don't ask though I'm not sure I could bring myself to say the words."

"And there is the usual bitchy Katie, I knew she had to be there somewhere" I smirked.

She shoved me "Just you remember she is never far away Campbell now get in there and sit with my sister whilst you have the chance."

"Thanks Katie" I said softly. I took a deep breath and stepped into the room slowly walking towards Emily. I sat down on the chair that Katie had earlier vacated. I wasn't really sure what I should be doing I felt a bit stupid about sitting talking to her when I couldn't be sure she could actually hear me but then they do say that people can hear you and that it can help with recovery. I sat for another few minutes just watching her before finally thinking 'fuck it' there were things I wanted to say to her, needed to say to her and if she didn't hear me then it would be a weight off my mind and if she did hear me, great. I knew I would still have a lot of apologising to do when she woke up. I reached out for her hand but hesitated for a second. I took her hand in mine and took another deep breath "I'm so sorry Emily" a tear slipped down my cheek "I was behaving like a complete bitch. I could see how much you were hurting and I should have stopped but I was only thinking of myself. Please just wake up so I can apologise properly and try and make it up to you." I wiped another tear from my cheek "please just wake up Emily and be ok."


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it has been a while again and I am again sorry for that, I have been struggling to write for the last week or so and just haven't been able to find the words for what I wanted to write. That seemed to change today and I have managed to finish this chapter and I promised I would post it tonight so this one is for you marsupial1974 :)**

**Again I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites, it really means a lot. I am loving writing this and keep coming up with new ideas as I am going along. **

**Anyway here goes...**

Chapter Five

Naomi

Another 24 hours past and Emily was still asleep, well I say asleep as if she is peacefully having a nap, she is still drugged asleep. She was checked regularly and it annoyed me sometimes the way she was poked and prodded when she didn't really know what was going on, yes I know it was what needed to happen to ensure Emily got through this with a full recovery. Maybe annoyed was the wrong word to be using, I guess if I think about it more it was upset I was feeling for her. Anyway enough about that, it has been 36 hours since the doctor told us the next 24-48 hours would be key so there was 12 hours left. Katie was continuing to keep me updated with what was going on as I of course was still refusing to leave until she woke up. Apparently the doctors were talking about possibly reducing the drugs they had Emily on so she could wake up from the coma and then they could fully assess how she was really doing. Now don't get me wrong this is good news but there is still that chance that she has given up and doesn't wake up at all even with the drugs keeping her asleep being taken away. I tried to put that thought out of my mind but it kept creeping back and I knew I wouldn't believe she was awake until I actually saw those deep brown eyes looking back at me. 

* * *

><p>I looked up when the door to the relatives' room opened wondering if it would be someone bringing some news of the petite red head. I smiled slightly when Katie came in and closed the door behind her. She walked over and sat down next to me "the doctors are with Emily now, they are actually reducing the amount of drugs they have her on so hopefully she will wake up soon."<p>

"That's good news" I whispered "Do you think she will be ok Katie?"

"I have to believe she will be ok, she is my twin sister and I know people only think I am a bitch who pushes her around but I can't imagine a life without her as part of it. We have a bond that nobody else sees or understands and I don't want to even have to think about a life without her."

I smiled slightly "You know Katie you can be nice when you want to be, you should let people see this side of you more often."

"Fuck no" she laughed "I don't want people thinking of me as a pushover" she looked at me trying to be serious "and don't you be going round telling everyone about this side of me you've seen, I have a reputation to uphold."

"I won't breathe a word to anyone" I smiled "well that is if you give me the chance to make it up to Emily and let me be a friend to her."

She smiled "after these last however many hours I don't think I would have the heart to stop you. I need to let Emily have some space of her own. If this 'accident' has taught me anything it is to treat Emily like my sister and not some muck on the bottom of my shoe, I need to listen to her and I need to treat her with more respect."

I nodded "I think over time we will realise it has taught us a lot and I think that will change a lot for all of us." 

Katie and I were distracted from our chat when the doctor dealing with Emily's care came in "we have reduced the drugs keeping Emily in the coma, it is all up to her now. The drugs keeping her in the coma were to give Emily's body the time to recover so we would expect her to wake up soon all being well."

Katie acknowledged what he had said "thank you doctor. I will call my mum and dad and let them know so they can be here."

He left the room as quickly as he had come in leaving Katie and I in silence. It was Katie that first broke the silence "I'm going to go ring mum and dad and then sit with Emily; I don't want her to wake up and find herself alone."

"Ok" I nodded as Katie stood up to leave "Katie you will tell me when she is awake won't you."

She smiled slightly "Yeah" she opened the door "anything to get you to go home for a while."

"Haha very funny" I replied rolling my eyes knowing Katie was just trying to lighten the situation a bit. 

* * *

><p>As Katie closed the door behind her I once again found myself alone my thoughts quickly turning to Emily and it wasn't long before I was internally beating myself up again about how all of this happened in the first place.<p>

A few hours passed and there was still no news on Emily. My heart was beating rapidly as the reality of Emily finally going to wake up hit me; the last few hours had given me even more chance to think. Rob and Jenna had come back a couple of hours ago. They had left James with a friend so he didn't have to keep going through all the stress. They were worried about Emily as you would expect and I know all this waiting around is killing them. They hadn't disturbed Katie when they got back Rob had said something to me about it being Katie that Emily would want to see when she does eventually wake up. I was only half listening if I am completely honest as flashes of everything kept running through my mind as I thought about Emily and what had happened, I couldn't seem to get any of it out of my head including the kisses we had shared. 

* * *

><p>Another few hours slipped by and there had been no news. I had wandered down earlier and Emily looked so different without the tube, a little more peaceful if that is possible. I was getting increasingly concerned that Emily may not wake up at all. This may sound crazy but it has just been my mum that has stopped me going completely insane. She was pretty tight lipped about who told her where I was but I can only guess at either Cook or Effy. Anyway she wanted to check I was doing ok and brought me something she described as proper food to eat. I have to admit that although my mums cooking can be pretty out there it was fucking good and my stomach welcomed it. The other good thing about my mums visit was it distracted me from thoughts of the accident for a while. The conversation was relaxed and easy going, she didn't push me to talk about what had happened and she didn't ask any questions. <p>

* * *

><p>Eventually after I don't know how long the door to the room opened, I looked up quickly at the same time that Rob and Jenna did my breath quickly catching in my throat as the same doctor from earlier stood in front of us. I knew he had come with the news we had all been waiting for… <p>

* * *

><p><span>Emily<span>

I opened my eyes slowly, I had no idea where I was or why I was here but I could feel pain all over my body and my mouth feels like it has been full of sandpaper for fucking weeks. I turned my head slightly and saw Katie siting by my side. Her head was down slightly "Katie" I whispered the word almost sticking in my throat.

She looked up and I could instantly see how tired she was but I watched as the relief flooded her face before she stood from her chair and flung her arms around me "fuck it is so good to see those eyes looking back at me."

"Shit Katie… pain… fucking pain" I uttered struggling to breathe a little.

She jumped back "Sorry it is just so fucking good to have you awake. I need to get the doctor."

"Water" I whispered.

Katie rushed round to the other side of the bed I was lying in and poured some water into the plastic cup before holding the cup to my lips allowing me to take a small sip. It felt amazing as it trickled down my throat the sawdust feeling slowly slipping away after another couple of sips "that's better I feel like I have a throat again now."

She smiled "I'm just going to get the doctor."

I watched as Katie left the room before leaning back further into the pillow under my head and took a deep breath as I tried to get used to my surroundings and tried to remember how I ended up here. I didn't have much time to think though as Katie came back in followed by a tall dark haired man who I could only assume was the doctor she was talking about earlier. He walked over to my bedside "hello Emily, I am Doctor Smith and have been looking after your care, now you're awake I just need to assess how you are so my first question will be how are you feeling?"

I smiled slightly "Like I have been hit by a truck."

"Ok" he said "not quite but we will come back to that in a moment. On a scale of 1 to 10 with 10 being high how is the pain you are feeling?"

"About a 12."

He nodded "Ok I will sort out some pain medication for you, your body has been through a lot of trauma before and after your surgery so pain is to be expected. Can you remember what happened?"

"No" I whispered shaking my head.

"That could also be from the trauma but to take precautions I am going to order a CT scan to check everything. I will also take some blood and check your vitals."

I let him get on with what he needed to do as I tried so hard to remember what happened "Ok Emily your vitals are looking ok. I will send the blood off to the labs and you will be going for your scan soon. If everything comes back ok we can move you out of Intensive Care. I will leave you to get some rest now, Katie can talk to you about what happened and the nurse will be in with some medication for the pain."

I watched him walk away and turned my head towards Katie "What happened to me?"

She looked a little worried as she tried to find the words "well you were quite drunk and then you were hit by a car when you ran outside."

There was something she was hiding I could tell but she was saved when mum and dad burst through the door. I made a mental note to find out what she hiding later. Mum rushed over to my bedside and hugged me "Oh Emily you really scared us."

"Mum, pain…" I managed to utter as pain once again shot through me.

She jumped back "Sorry love, are they not getting you any pain relief."

I didn't even get the chance to answer her before the nurse came in "I've got you some pain relief Emily and then we are going for the CT scan the doctor mentioned." I swallowed the tablets I had just been given hoping they would kick in soon. I was then wheeled away on a trolley for my CT scan just wanting all of this to be over. I don't want to be stuck in hospital, I don't want to be in pain like this and I don't want certain members of my family lying to me. I knew though that for the time being I was going to have to put up with it all. 

* * *

><p>Once I was back from the scan I found myself back on my bed lying on my back looking up at the ceiling. Katie had been in to see me again but I had managed to persuade her to go home and pick me up some stuff. Mum and dad had gone home to see James and tell him the news, it was nice to have people around me that cared but I also needed some time alone to think. I wanted to try and remember what had happened to me but at the same time I was so tired I just wanted to sleep. I was really having an ongoing battle with my body right now.<p>

I was just managing to drift off to sleep when the doctor from earlier came in to see me again "Sorry to disturb you again Emily but I thought you would like the results of your scan." I nodded allowing him to continue "It's good news, the scan has come back clear so we would expect you to remember what happened when your body is ready. We will be moving you from I.C.U. soon so you will hopefully be comfortable than in here.

I felt relief run through my body at the news "thank you doctor." He nodded his acknowledgement before turning to leave again. "Doctor" I blurted out quickly and he turned around again. I didn't give him chance to say anything "I know I was run over and I know I am in pain but what exactly are my injuries?"

"Did your family not tell you?" he questioned

I shook my head "No Katie just said I had been run over and nothing more."

"You have suffered a lot of trauma and we had to take you straight into surgery as you had broken some ribs which in turn punctured a lung and had to be repaired. You have also broken your leg hence the cast on your leg, there are also numerous cuts and bruises covering your body. You suffered during surgery and it was close for a while but you came through it all. We put you in the drug induced coma for a day or two to give your body chance to recover. It will take time to fully recover Emily and you will need physio on your leg when the time comes. I'm sure your family and friends will all help and support you through the recovery period."

I was quiet as I tried to take everything in; it was even harder as I still didn't know I got in that state in the first place. I spoke quietly "thank you for telling me."

He again nodded his acknowledgement "I will give you some time to rest, you need to rest as much as you can at the moment." 

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start a while later, I must have finally drifted off to sleep but it wasn't a peaceful sleep. I managed to calm my breathing down and readjusted to my surroundings just before Katie walked in all smiles. I felt the anger bubbling inside me and finally I snapped at her "get out Katie I don't want you here, I don't want you anywhere near me."<p>

Her smile faded as I screamed at her but thankfully she left rather than argue with me. Katie is intelligent enough to work out I must have remembered what had happened. 

* * *

><p><span>Naomi<span>

Emily has been awake a few hours now, everything was ok with her, don't get me wrong that is good news in fact fucking fantastic news but she has a long recovery ahead of her. I hadn't had chance to see her at all yet but just the knowledge that she was ok was enough for now.

I looked up as Katie burst through the door; she was in tears as she fell into the chair. Jenna rushed over to her "is everything ok Katie? What has happened with Emily?"

She shook her head whilst sobbing "Emily's fine, she, she, she remembered what happened and…"

She trailed off not saying anymore. Jenna put her arms around her "I'll go and talk to her love, it will all be ok."

Rob put his hand on Jenna's shoulder "I'll go and talk to her love."

Jenna nodded "Yeah you've always had the better relationship she is more likely to open up to you."

Rob walked away to talk to Emily and check that she was ok, I know they were all worried about her. I was worried about her and now I wasn't sure I would get the chance to talk to her now she had remembered what had happened. 

* * *

><p><span>Emily<span>

I wiped the tears from my eyes as dad walked in. I smiled as he came over to sit with me. I love both my parents but I have always been closer to my dad. He kissed my cheek "how are you love?"

"As well as can be expected I guess"

"You'll get there love" he smiled "now what's going on with you and Katie, she is in tears."

"Oh nothing dad it's a long story, you don't need to worry about it" I replied quietly

He took hold of my hand "I'm not going anywhere love and I do worry about you. I know something has been going on since before all of this happened and I hate seeing what whatever it is tearing you up inside. You can talk to me Emsy, whatever it is we can deal with it."

Another tear slipped from my eye "I'm scared you will hate me dad. Katie does, after all that is why all this happened."

"I could never hate you Emsy" he squeezed my hand "now I think you start from the beginning."

I nodded and took a deep breath "Ok… well first I need to tell you… need to tell you that I am gay. I have known for a while now but have been scared to tell anyone in case I am rejected; I know what mum can be like. Anyway I fell for a girl at college, she is a gorgeous blonde called Naomi. I admired her from a distance for a long time and then one night at a party we talked for ages when she found me at the bottom of the garden with a vodka bottle. We kissed that night and it was magical dad, I fell for her even more in that moment but Katie found us. She was angry and dragged me away blaming Naomi for it all and making her life hell at college. Naomi was angry with me and a couple of days ago she pulled me aside to talk and told me that she wasn't gay. We kissed again but still nothing. The night I got run over I was drunk, I didn't want to go out but Katie made me and I thought the only way I could get through the night was to be drunk. Naomi was out that night too and all over some guy obviously trying to prove a point to me as she made sure I was around. Then to top everything off Katie tried to thrust some guy on me and that was the tipping point, I ran and then… well we all know what happened next."

A few more tears ran down my cheeks as dad gently hugged me "Oh Emsy" he released me from the hug "does being gay change who you are?"

I shook my head "no"

He smiled "so why would we hate you, it doesn't matter who you love Emily so long as you are true to yourself and are happy."

I smiled "I love you dad."

"I love you to baby girl" he kissed my cheek "now what about Katie?"

"What about Katie?" I uttered "I can't go back to who I was dad."

He nodded "I know love and I think if you talk to her it will all be ok, she has been so worried about you and so scared she was going to lose you."

"I'll give her a chance to try but I can't promise anything, she has to accept who I am and not try and change me anymore."

"That's all I can ask love" he hesitated and I could tell he wanted to say something else.

I looked directly at him "What is it dad?"

"Well…" he started "there is someone else that would like to talk to you."

"Who?" I questioned

He took a deep breath "Naomi"

I shook my head "No, no way dad, I can't. Katie is one thing but Naomi is a completely different case."

"I know love, I know" he paused obviously unsure about whether to continue. Thankfully he did though as I was getting tired again and didn't want to have to persuade him to talk "would it help if I told you that she has also been extremely worried about you and has not actually left the hospital since you were brought in" he paused again "she saw it all happen Emily and I think its haunting her."

I felt myself soften a little hearing those words from my dad. Don't get me wrong I was still angry with her but maybe I did need to give her a chance to at least talk to me, I wouldn't be making it easy for her though "Ok" I whispered "Ok I will give her a chance…"


	6. Chapter 6

**I have had this written for a few days now and finally got round to typing it up yesterday but I haven't been well and couldn't look at my laptop screen any longer yesterday without my eyes seriously getting sore, anyway I promised marsupial1974 I would post today so here it is, I am so hungry after finishing work but decided I had better post this before anything else lol so here it is. **

**Thank you for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites, it really means a lot. I hope there are not too many mistakes in this. I have struggled with this one a bit and just hope I have got it right...**

Chapter Six

Emily

Soon after my earlier chat with my dad I was finally moved from Intensive Care into a side room on the main ward. I am still in a lot of pain and still very sleepy. Once I was moved I slept for a while longer and woke to find my dad still sitting by my bedside. I turned my head slightly "you're still here."

"Of course I am love" he smiled "I didn't want you to wake up alone."

"Love you dad" I whispered

He smiled "love you to baby girl." He put the exercise magazine down that he had been reading "can I get you anything?"

"No" I shook my head "I'm fine thanks" I paused unsure about asking my dad to keep secrets but I knew I had to just bite the bullet "Dad you know what I told you earlier about being gay, well, um, I'm not ready to tell mum yet. I need to feel stronger within myself first. I know that means you keeping things from mum…"

He cut me off "you need to do things in your own time love, only tell people when you are ready. As for your mum you just let me worry about her when the time comes."

"Thanks dad" I smiled "Dad can you go and get Katie for me?"

He took hold of my hand "are you sure you're ready?"

I nodded "Yeah things need sorting out and it will be one less thing for me to worry about."

He smiled "Ok then love" I watched as he left the room and I began mentally preparing myself for my 'chat' with Katie. 

* * *

><p>Within a few minutes there was a light knock on the door before Katie came in looking pretty cautious "Emily" she said quietly<p>

"Just sit down Katie" I said with a slightly harsh tone to my voice. I may have agreed to talk to her but I was definitely not going to make this easy for her.

She quickly sat down "Emily I'm really sorry I need…"

I cut her off I couldn't listen to this at the moment "stop Katie, before you tell me how sorry you are you need to listen to me. This all happened because you couldn't accept me for who I am. I am gay Katie; I like girls and I can't hide who I am anymore, in fact won't hide anymore. Things can't go back to how they were before; you have got to accept me as me if we are going to have any kind of relationship."

"I know" she replied quietly "I know" I gave her time sensing that she needed it "I knew Emily, I knew before all this deep down I just tried to block it out and pretend it wasn't true, I guess I was hoping you would grow out of it." She paused "I have been stupid Emily, really really stupid and I am really sorry it has come to this to make me realise what a bitch I have been. You know it was Naomi who finally made me admit it."

"Since when have you and Naomi talked?" I asked surprised.

"Since she has refused to leave the hospital, she came straight down here after that low life ran you over. I of course ranted at her and made her feel so unwelcome but she refused to listen and wouldn't leave. Eventually when you were in theatre we talked and she made me realise a few things… she made me realise that we both had a part to play in what happened to you and then she made me admit to myself about you being a muff muncher."

I laughed I couldn't help it "Nicely put, it sounds like Naomi has been doing a lot of talking for someone who doesn't want anything to do with me."

Katie looked serious "she is the one who has kept me strong through all of this, she has kept me going Emily and I know she just wants a chance to make it up to you."

"I'll talk to her later, dad talked me in to it and I guess I should hear her out."

She nodded "Ok" she hesitated a little "Emily are we going to be alright?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"I mean us" she replied quickly "I need my sister in my life and I'm still scared you are going to cut me out."

I moved my arm slightly so she could take hold of my hand "you're not going to lose me Katie, you're my twin and I love you, my life would not be the same without you. I need your support though K and I need your acceptance."

She smiled "I'll be right by your side Emily with whatever support you need."

"And will you accept me for who I am?" I asked still a little afraid of what the answer might be.

She nodded "Yeah, I'm not going to pretend I won't make comments, you know me and what I'm like but I can promise you Emily that I won't ignore who you are and I won't pretend that you are someone you're not."

I smiled "That's all I can ask, I don't want you to change who you are so the comments are to be expected. I love you Katie Fitch."

"I love you too Emily Fitch and I will never do anything this stupid again."

I laughed "We shall see."

She scowled as I yawned and I knew there was a comeback on the tip of her tongue but she bit it back "you should get some rest I'll leave you in peace."

I shook my head "No stay if you don't mind."

She smiled "I don't mind at all."

"I will apologise now if my company gets boring" I paused "and when I wake up I will talk to Naomi then I can focus on my recovery." 

* * *

><p><span>Naomi<span>

It was about half an hour ago that Katie stepped into the relative's room and let me know that Emily had agreed to talk to me. I tentatively walked down to her room not sure what I was about to walk in to. She was asleep when I walked in which in some ways I was thankful for as it gave me a little more time to think things through. I sat down on the chair next to her bed not wanting Emily to be alone even though she was asleep. I couldn't help but watch her, she looked so peaceful and even with all of the cuts and bruises she looked so pretty. I thought back to the times Emily and I had spent together and remembered how relaxed they had been, well the first time at the party anyway. This in turn made me think back to the kisses we had shared both of which I had enjoyed however hard I tried to deny it. The more I thought about it all as I watched Emily sleep the more my feelings started to creep up to the surface, I think over the last few days they have been slowly creeping up on me but I've pushed them back down. Now though I'm not sure I can hide from them anymore.

I sat for a while longer and eventually Emily began to stir awake. She looked a little surprised to see me sitting there but the surprise soon turned to anger, I guess that was to be expected. I spoke quickly "Katie said you would talk to me."

"Yeah" she replied with a cold tone to her voice "I just want to get this over and done with as everyone keeps telling me I should give you a chance."

"I deserve to be spoken to like that, please will you just hear me out?" I asked quietly

"Go on then" she replied angrily

I took a deep breath knowing I couldn't blow this chance "I need to tell you that I'm sorry Emily, I am really, really sorry. Everything just got so out of control, I couldn't admit certain things to myself and I allowed myself to go along with Effy's plan. She said if I was all over some guy like I was you would have to see I wasn't gay and that you would be wasting your time. I could see how much I was hurting you but I still continued. It all went completely wrong and I never meant for any of this to happen. When I saw you run from the club I went after you and it all happened so quickly, one minute you were running and the next you were lying in the middle of the road."

"I can see that you are sorry and I can also see how much you regret what happened but you hurt me Naomi, you really hurt me." I felt terrible as a tear slipped down her cheek and I really got a glimpse of the hurt I had caused.

"I know" I whispered "I have been stupid and I really am sorry" she paused "I am going to make this up to you Emily."

We were interrupted by a knock on the door and a police officer coming in "I'm sorry to disturb you Miss Fitch I am PC Blake; I just have a few questions for you."

She nodded "Ok"

"I will leave you to it." I said standing up

Emily shook her head and reached out to grab my hand, I saw her facial expression change as pain obviously shot through her body at the sudden movement "stay please"

I sat back down; if Emily wanted me to stay I wasn't going anywhere. Emily was the first to speak "I don't think I can be much help officer all I can remember is running from the club and then a set of bright lights speeding towards me, I didn't have time to move and then I woke up in here."

He nodded "Ok that is consistent with every other account we have been given. I want to assure you Miss Fitch that we know who we are looking for but he has gone to ground. I don't want you to worry though we will find him.

Emily smiled slightly "Thank you officer"

He returned her smile "I will leave you to rest, good look with your recovery and I will be in touch when there is any further news."

He left once again leaving Emily and I alone. She turned her head towards me her voice a lot softer than it was earlier "Naomi as much as I feel cared for knowing you've been here all this time but go home, you need some rest."

I shook my head "I don't want to leave you Emily."

She laughed "Seriously Naomi go home for a while at least, you can always come back later it's not as if I am going anywhere."

"Ok, ok" I threw my hands up in surrender "I will go home for a while but I will be back I need to be sure you are completely ok and I meant what I said earlier I will make this up to you."

She smiled "Ok, you know where to find me when you do come back" I stood to leave feeling a little lighter now I had spoken to Emily. I was just about to leave the room when I heard her husky voice behind me "Naomi"

I turned around "Yeah"

She smiled "Friends?"

A wave of disappointment ran through me at the word she had used but I guess right now I had to take all I could get after all I should be grateful that she even wanted to be friends. Maybe in the future I could win her over, I nodded "Friends" 

* * *

><p><span>Emily<span>

Five minutes after Naomi had gone Katie came back in and sat down with me again "How did things go with Naomi?"

I smiled "We talked a few things through and have decided to be friends. I guess I could use a few of those."

"I thought you wanted more than that" she questioned

"Yeah" I smiled slightly "I think I love her and have done for a while now but it's not what she wants and I have to accept that" I paused "I also don't know if I can trust her at the moment, all of this might just be the guilt talking."

Katie smiled slightly "I guess time will tell although I'm not sure she would dare hurt you anymore or she would have the wrath of Katie Fitch to face all over again.

"Yeah" I whispered. To be honest I didn't hold out much hope. I just needed to accept that Naomi and I would only ever be friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter of this, I promise I haven't forgotten about Time For Love, I have just got a little bit stuck on that one and the ideas keep cropping up for this one so this is the one I've been writing. I will get on with it when I can. With this one I am trying to move things along a little. I would like to say thank you for the reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favourites :-)**

**Anyway here it is, hope it is ok...**

Chapter Seven

Naomi

Reluctantly I made my way home I know Emily is awake now and appears to be ok but it hasn't stopped me worrying completely. She has got a long road ahead of her before she is back to 'normal' Emily. I was in a daze when I finally reached the front door to my house, I pulled myself together enough to put the key in the lock and open the door. I quickly closed it behind me and was about to run upstairs when mum appeared from what seemed like nowhere "you finally remembered where you live then."

I rolled my eyes "you know where I've been mum. I've just come home for a shower and then I'm going back with some bits for Emily." I quickly ran upstairs not giving her the chance to say anything else; I knew if I had stayed I would have said something I regretted. Thankfully mum left it for now but I knew when I had showered and changed she would want to try talking again. I closed the bathroom door behind me and stripped my clothes off before climbing into the shower cubicle. I let the hot water run over my naked skin instantly feeling my body relax a little my thoughts quickly turning back to Emily and the talk we had, had earlier. Finally having the chance to talk everything through with her made me feel a little better about everything that had happened. Don't get me wrong I know I still have a lot of making up to do and I know I still have a lot to prove to Emily but just knowing that chance is there to make amends is fucking amazing. She has given me the chance to put things right and I am going to make sure that is exactly what I do. 

* * *

><p>Eventually I shut off the water and got myself dressed wanting to get back to the hospital. I was hoping to sneak out of the house without mum noticing but that didn't quite go to plan. She must have heard my footsteps as I approached the top of the stairs as she quickly appeared "I've made you something to eat."<p>

"I don't have time mum" I shook my head "I want to get back to the hospital."

I made for the front door but mum blocked me "You need to eat Naomi; you need to look after yourself as well. Will you please give your old mum some time, I haven't seen you properly for days and I don't even know what's really happened to have you stressed out like this."

I felt guilty as I saw the worry cross her face and completely consume her eyes so I relented "Ok mum I guess I am pretty hungry."

A smile crossed her face as she just about ran back to the kitchen and I just as quickly found a plate of pasta in front of me and a freshly made coffee. I hadn't realised how hungry I was until I started eating and I can quite honestly say I don't think I have ever eaten so fast. Mum smiled as I put my knife and fork down 'can I get you some more love?"

I shook my head "No I'm good thanks that was lovely though, just what I needed."

She smiled again "How is Emily love?"

I knew I needed to open up to someone about everything that was going on before it all drove me completely mad and I knew mum might be a good place to start "she's awake and they have moved her out of intensive care. She gave me a chance to talk and she has agreed that we can try and be friends. She is going to let me try and make things up to her."

"You don't look to happy about that."

"I am" I sighed "it's just hard, I have a hell of a lot of making up to do."

I knew mum was trying not to push me but I could also see that she was incredibly worried about how much I was beating myself up and the worst thing she is being nice and doesn't know what I've done "Naomi it's more than that I am your mother and I can tell."

I took a deep breath "there is more to it; the trouble is I don't know where to start."

She reached across the table and took my hand in hers "why don't you start at the beginning love even if it is just the basics."

I nodded, my mum annoyed me a lot of the time but she did always know the right thing to say "You know before the accident Emily and I had kissed a few times. She has liked me for a while now and is gay. I told her I wasn't and that nothing would ever happen between us. I was a complete cow and set out to prove my point to her. She ran out upset and that was when the car hit her. The stupid thing is…" I trailed off but mum gave me the time I needed "the stupid thing is now I actually think I like her and I mean really like her. When she said we could be friends I was pleased but I also don't think I have ever felt so disappointed at the same time."

Mum smiled as she squeezed my hand, I could read her like a book and instantly knew she was pleased I wasn't being so closed off like I usually am "Can I give you some advice love?" I nodded allowing her to continue "just be there for her, try not to push her. If Emily liked you as much as you think before everything happened those feelings will still be there. At the moment she won't be sure whether she can completely trust you. Go at her pace, be her friend and just be what she needs at the moment and if things are meant to be they will happen.

I stood up and rushed around the table to give my mum a hug something I very rarely did but what she just said made so much sense and it really made me see things in a slightly better light, she had made me believe that maybe in the future things could change, she also hadn't batted an eyelid when I said I had feelings for another girl. She kissed the top of my head "I'm glad you opened up to me love now get yourself back to the hospital I know that is where you want to be."

"Thanks mum" I whispered before grabbing my bag and bolting for the door. 

* * *

><p>A while later I found myself back at the hospital suddenly nervous about seeing Emily again with thoughts about the possibility that Emily might have had second thoughts after I had left. I gave myself a bit of a talking to and began making my way up to Emily's room. I looked through the small window to see Katie in with her as she slept, she must have sensed my presence as she looked up and beckoned me in. I went in quietly and whispered "how is she?"<p>

"Tired" she replied quietly "she's been asleep almost since you left. The doctor came and administered some more pain relief. It seems to completely wipe her out."

"I guess that's a good thing in a way as she wouldn't sleep so well if she could feel the pain, it's still early days at the moment things will improve."

"Yeah" she nodded

"Anyway I will leave you to it whilst she's sleeping" I whispered not wanting to wake Emily. I held out the bag in my hand to Katie "can you give her this when she wakes up."

Katie shook her head "wait and give it to her yourself I'm sure she would want that" she paused "in fact I would like to go home for a while and see mum, dad and James in a normal familiar environment, would you mind sitting with her for a while?"

"Definitely" I smiled "I'd love to." 

* * *

><p>I sat with Emily for a while probably about an hour just watching her as she slept looking so peaceful but then she stirred awake and looked incredibly cute with that sleepy look in her eyes mixed with surprise as she saw me sitting beside her. She smiled "back so soon."<p>

"What can I say" she smirked "I just can't keep away."

"Well I am such good company so I completely understand" she laughed

I joined in with her laughter she really did seem to be in good spirits. I held up the bag that was beside the chair "I bought you some bits whilst I was gone; it's just some magazines, chocolate and a couple of books."

"I love books" she paused "maybe you know more about me than you think."

"Maybe" I blushed. I quickly changed the subject "I also got you travel monopoly, I thought it would maybe pass some of the time you're in here with all these annoying visitors that won't leave you in peace."

She smiled "I know I just can't get rid of some of them. Talking of getting rid of people shouldn't you be at college."

"Yeah but you have been my priority college can wait."

"You should go back" she replied quietly almost as if she would be disappointed.

I laughed "You really do want rid of me don't you, who knew my company was so bad. I will think about going back in a few days I'm sure I will catch up, anyway it won't be the same without those deep brown eyes burning holes through my clothes."

She blushed "well maybe you could get me some work whilst there and then help me with it here so I don't get so far behind and so you don't completely miss those brown eyes" she hesitated slightly "that is unless you don't have the time or don't want to."

"Seriously I'd love to" I smiled

"You really did mean it when you said you would do anything" she laughed.

I nodded "I was deadly serious Emily; it will take more than a bit of college work to make this up to you."

She reached out for my hand "Naomi you need to let go of the guilt, what's happened has happened and we all need to let go of it and move forward."

A tear slipped from my eye "I'm not sure I can forget what I've done."

She squeezed my hand "What's done is done as I said before" she paused "you never know something good might come out of all of this."

I had to stop my brain running away with that small statement. I was hoping something good would come out of this, well actually something good already has as I have Emily as a friend but I was hoping something even better could come from this. Thankfully the nurse came in and distracted me from my run away thoughts and probably stopped me from saying something I would regret "how are you feeling Emily love?"

"Like I've been hit by a car" Emily laughed "but other than that not too bad."

The nurse who we now knew as Jessica smiled "it's nice to see you keeping your spirits up. How is your pain?"

"It's not too bad at the moment that pain relief you give me is amazing."

Jessica laughed "Yes it is strong stuff. I was just coming in to see how you felt about sitting up in bed for a while. We want to see how you get on so we can progress with your treatment and get some upper body physiotherapy going. You will need physiotherapy on your legs to but that will have to wait until the cast is off."

Emily smiled "let's give it a go then, I'll do anything to get out of here quicker, no offence intended plus if I'm sitting up I can whip this one's arse at monopoly."

"No offence taken" Jessica smiled "let's get you sat up then."

Emily smirked in my direction and I stuck my tongue out in her direction "you can try whip my arse but we both know that it will be me whipping your arse Fitch."

"Whatever Campbell" she laughed 

* * *

><p>I went to get Emily and I a coffee whilst Jessica helped her sit up. They were laughing as I returned to her room and I couldn't help but feel jealous, I know I had no reason to it's not as if Emily and I are together and I don't even know if Jessica is into girls but she seemed to be getting on extremely well with Emily. Emily smiled as I walked back into the room "hey, you're back."<p>

"Awwww did you miss me" I replied quickly

She smirked "No I just want my coffee."

Jessica laughed "I'll leave you both to it" she walked towards the door but turned around again "you two make a cute couple."

Both Emily and I blushed at the same time as Jessica left the room. Neither of us corrected her and I couldn't work out if that was a good thing or not but I did know I couldn't read too much into it from Emily's point of view. It was Emily that broke the silence and awkwardness between us "come on then Campbell it's time to whip that arse of yours."

"In your dreams Fitch, in your dreams" I smirked

Emily returned my smirk "I can think of worse things to dream about."

I felt the colour spread over my cheeks, was Emily Fitch trying to catch me out, had she cottoned on to my feelings or was she just toying with me to get a reaction. I was deep in thought when I heard Emily's voice again "come on Campbell we have a game to play."

"Yeah" I whispered faintly "Let's do this."


End file.
